Dragonese Character Short Stories
by BlazeTheDemidragon
Summary: Okay, so basically what I'm doing is you guys can vote for a character short story (has to be a couple, but there are a few that I can do who don't have mates...). I'll choose a song that the short-story is based off of, because I know which songs are like the charchters. But if you have one, tell me and I'll think about it ;). I'll post a chapter on this soon, be patient.
1. Blaze and Matt

**Nothing Left To Say Now**

**A/N**

_**Hello everyone! This is part of the "short-stories" thing I'm doing with my characters from BATO and future books. So if you don't really want any spoilers, please do not read. If you just don't care, carry on!**_

_**Blaze Firehades**_

All those days we spent out together. All those nights we loved each other. I remember our first kiss, like it was yesterday. So sweet, simple and clear. It's like the gods willed us to be together. Like they created you for me and I for you. I remember all the times I've cried, and all the times you've held me until I'm calm. All the times I've said I wasn't worthy of you, and all the times you said I was. I remember all the times you said you were weak, because of that leg. All the times I denied it. Of all of the things you've taught me in life, I think there's one lesson we should've learned together. How could we have known this was coming? Why did they take you from me? You are my rock, that keeps me together. I know you never meant to leave me, alone and broken. But I guess, the Fates said it should happen. Despite this,

_There's nothing left to say now..._


	2. Mason and Crookedface

**Terrible Things**

**A/N**

_**This one is about Mason and Amber (Hiccups daughter). Mason is telling Crookedface (who is one of his sons) about his mother, who died giving birth to their children. There. So now let's get on to it!**_

_**Maison to Crookedface**_

By the time I was your age, I knew just one thing. I'd never find someone to be with forever, never find a love. One of the many things I was wrong about, was this simple thing. That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams. She too loved me, and we joined each others lives. I treasured her as she should've been, my perfect Amber. So timeless and perfect, she should've lived forever. One day, she told me "We're going to have kits!". It was with great joy, I told my friends and family. But when you and your siblings were born, something went wrong. It shouldn't have, she had everything and everyone she needed. But sadly, your mother died that night, leaving me alone with you and your siblings. I avoided you, thinking you'd blame me for your mother's death. It was my dearest friend, who opened my eyes to the light. He said even though your mother had been his daughter, he didn't hold it against me or even blame me that she'd died. And so he told me that you would be more likely to hate me for staying away, than the death of your mother. I ran back to you, and as you know have taken care of you. But I hope that you learn that life can do terrible things. And I hope and pray that what happened to me, won't happen to you. I can't bear to see your pain, for it's my pain too. So if you ever fall in love, just remember this: life can do terrible things. And the only reason I'm telling you this now, son is to prepare you now, so you won't be so broken as I me. So you're not so naive and think nothing will happen. Son, you should know of this. Your face is crooked, a deformity that should've never happened. But no matter what happens. If anyone taunts you, or tells you you're useless, just remember one thing. My friend - your grandfather - is deformed too. And he's the leader of your clan. *sighs*. The one thing I'll never get over is that our family has suffered

_terrible things..._


	3. Blaze and Brett

**See You Again**

**A/N**

_**Hullo again. This one is about Blaze and Brett. I asked one of my friends who they wanted, and she said Blaze and Brett. She says she likes them because they're really good friends and just really good together (she ships Blett, to my utter dismay). So yeah. Btw, this chapter's song is **__See You Again_ _**by **_**Wiz Khalifa (Feat. Charlie Puth)**_**. I found it on a speedpaint and loved it. This is the song I think of when I think of Blaze and Brett. Let's get on to the actual story though! (Blaze to Brett, btw)**_

It's been a long day without you, my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way, from where we began. And you know we're not the same kids anymore. We're no longer so young or innocent. No longer kids trying to play at heroes. We're battle-hardened veterans, and have stories to tell younger kids. We have memories of bad and good times. And how could we not talk about family, when family's exactly what we are? Remember all those days we raced on wings and feet, all those days you helped me with my ideas. You are one of my dearest of friends. You've stuck by my side, battle after battle, and war after war. Even when the final showdown came, your loyalty has never swayed. You've protected my children when I haven't been able to do so myself. That's a debt I can never repay. And despite our different religious views, I can never thank you enough for joining FireClan all those years ago. You've affected our history so much, and encouraged me so much. I hope that you join StarClan, like me. And even if you don't, I'll visit you in heaven. I don't mind. And though you were a mortal before the gods changed you for me, I'll always consider you a pure demidragon. I know I'll definitely

_see you again._


End file.
